descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaralyn Fiore
Character Profile Name Aaralyn Fiore Faction Rank Trainee Diplomat Affiliation The Alliance Y'Sadian Royalty Aliases Princess Aaralyn Fiore Age Nineteen Species 1/2 Human 1/2 Y'Sadian Height 5'3" Weight 105 lbs. Eye Color Glowing red Hair Color Fire red Birthworld Y'Sad Involvement None currently Children No one yet Father Elias Fiore (King of Y'Sad) Mother Leentje Fiore (Queen of Y'Sad) Sisters Sienne Fiore Kyle Fiore Serithia Monteverdi Brother Namric Fiore Cousins Deidre Fiore Yaran Fiore Ceryni Fiore Il'Sirus Fiore Ithiel Fiore Malikar Fiore Sevorah Fiore Arikos D'Fiori Demala Draclau Lono Draclau Leto Deadwood Raven Starkiller Ciaran Starkiller Zane Starkiller Ashlyn Draclau Aunts Neav Draclau Adrianna Fiore Amalia Braska Fable Revata Uncles Methias Fiore(D) Setheran Fiore Trainers No one yet Students No one yet Aaralyn Fiore was born as the last child of the King of Y'Sad Elias Fiore and his wife and queen Leentje Fiore. She grew on on Y'Sad and as the youngest, was kept out of most things royaly but instead, there was a bigger forcus on her posture and education. At the age of twelve, she was sent to a boarding school where she remained for for years before she convinced her body guard to sneak her into a public transport and take her home where she surprised her parents a little earlier then they expected. She discovered she had a twin sister when she turned seventeen and this gave her a new meaning in life. She doesn't get on well with Kyle but she knows already that she's loved her even before she knew she existed and she wants to make her see that. This relationship however has flaw. Around her minutes older sister, Aaralyn has yet to learn how to act as an adult for all the bashing she gets from her. Y'Sadian Legacy Even though Aaralyn isn't a full fledged Y'Sadian, she's inheritated their female attributes - red eyes and functional wings. This is highten even more due to the fact that she is the king's daughter and the king himself, despite behind a male has a large set of wings, by which is ruling is decided upon. As a Y'Sadian Aaralyn was born in sharp teeth which had to be flatted while she was still a child. The Royal Family The king of Y'Sad Elias Fiore comes from a long line of Y'Sadian kings. He's taken his throne legaly and rules with a fair judgement by doing right by his people. He married a non-Y'Sadian woman which didn't really suit the people of Y'Sad but his wife has been come fairly respected and honored, for being a fair queen by her king and the mother of their four royal children. Aaralyn would probably tell you without a moment's thinking that her father is the best man in the world and that there is no better king for Y'Sad then he is, which she does truly believe. And people of Y'Sad share her oppinion. The queen of Y'Sad They say that a mother is a god to her child. It was no different fro Aaralyn growing up. This hasn't changed all that much though Aaralyn has alway lead more to adoring her father. Still, despite that, Aaralyn would nothing more but to follow Leentje's all career in the Republic department which has lead her to joining the Republic Remnant upon it's forming despite her young age. Mother is often the one she will go seek advice Namric Fiore Namric is Aaralyn's eldest sibling and only brother. He is first in line to take to take the throne. Aaralyn doesn't have that much of a detailed relationwith him but she does know that she loves him. Sienne Fiore Her only sister while growing up, Aaralyn loved looking up to her. But in the end, she ended up deciding to follow her studies instead of following her sister around. Kyle Fiore Kyle is Aaralyn's twin sister. For the most of her life, nobody knew she even existed but having her join the family was incredible blessing for Aara. She had always felt a part of her missing and having discovered Kyle made a whole lot sense. RIght now, they're having an incredible rocky relationship in which she feels Kyle is resenting her a whole lot of things, most of her for being the one to grow up as a Fiore. While Kyle says things like that don't matter, Aara knows better. And she still loves her big sister very much and wants to make their relationship work more then anything in this world. Biography Birth and early childhood Aaralyn Fiore was born as the last child of Elias and Leentje Fiore, the king and queen of Y'Sad. For nine months during the pregnancy, the royal couple wanted to keep the gender of their last childen a surprise, only to miss in the process that the queen was carrying twins. Aaralyn was born in the middle of of the night at the medical bay on Y'Sad. According to the records, there were several nurses and doctor present for the birth. The biggest surprise was the fact that first came out one little girl then followed another. But by the time the doctor had handed the second child to the nurse to clean it up, the nurse realized the other baby was missing along with a nurse. Or so they believed it was a nurse. The medical staff present in the room made it upon themselves never to mention this event when they couldn't find the other baby. And the records would show that Leentje Fiore gave birth to one healthy baby girl. Aaralyn was raised in the place. As a little girl often studied the adults around the place. They way the spoke to each other, the way the conducted themselves, they way they behaved around her. By the time she four years old, she already knew that they bowed their heads to her and greeted her because she was the youngest daughter of the king. She also knew it was nice say hello back or smile in their direction. She was given a governess quite early in life that would constantly warn her if she did something wrong, insisted she walked a particular way, wave a particular way. While still a child, it annoyed her. She didn't want to do those things. She wanted to have fun, play with toys and run around. Still, the older she got, the more she learned that it was simply the way things had to be done. First flight and incredible pain By the age of seven, Aaralyn had natural looking teeth and functional wings she was learning to use. She made her first flight that very year. But only a few days later, she woke up screaming in terrible pain. It felt like her wings were being cut off her and nobody could convince her otherwise. Her mother's handmaiden's had heard her screaming and came to her and they kept telling that it was just a nightmare but Aaralyn stil kept combusting in pain and feel each cut. The pain settled in a few hours in and Aara went numb still feel the echo of it inside her. She fell back to sleep not saying a single word. When she was checked out by the palace healer, he couldn't find anything wrong even though Aara kept insisting the pain was very real. Soloman Pryde At the age of eight, Aaralyn was given her very own bodyguard. Until that point, she would get temporary ones if she needed then but she generally lived inside the palace and didn't need her very own. But it was then decided it would probably best if she had her own on a permenant basis. So she was given the young Soloman Pryde who was fifteen at the time. Soloman had been training to be a personal bodyguard to the royal family his entire life. He hadn't known anything else. The two quickly became friends despite being seven years apart. And as they grew older, he fell in love with Aaralyn but asked for nothing in return. Boarding school At the age of twelve, Aaralyn was sent to a boarding shcool. Soloman went here. There, she was educated in various different fields but due to an arragement of her parents and the schoolars, emphasis were given in studies that were of importance to a princess or possibly even a queen. Aaralyn may be the last child in the family, but she was still well prepared as the rest of her siblings for even the slightest possibility of being put on the throne. There, Soloman confessed his feelings for and they kissed. They never spoke of it afterwords and upon turning sixteen, Aaralyn returned to Y'Sad. She had even managed to convince Soloman to get them a passange on a transport ship and travel to Y'Sad hidded so she could surprise her parents since she had finished with everything two weeks ahead of plan. Meeting Kyle St. Albans One year after Aaralyn had returned home, she received news that there was someone arriving to the palace and that it would probably be best if she was there to see it. And when she did join her parents in the main hall, she had a sight to see. Towards them was coming a young girl looking exactly like her. Expect with no wings. But the resemblence was undenable. And as Aara silently studied the girl, she remembered that night ten years earlier as she screamed and pleaded for the pain to stop. And she just knew it was the very night her twin sister cut off her wings. Kyle was welcome to the family right away and her name was changed to Fiore. Aara couldn't enough of her. She couldn't believe she was staring into the face of someone who looked exactly like her. She didn't have a twin sister before. She knew that somewhere, her father had a twin brother but she had never met him. And she knew two of her cousins that were twins. Still, she never had a twin of her own. But it was different for Kyle and she knew. Her sister had nobody until now and she showed very hostile behavior, especially to her. Aara felt often like her sister couldn't stand to look at her. She couldn't bare the thought of her. Aaralyn wanted to help her, wanted her stop feeling like that but she couldn't. Things were simply as they were and Aara had to accept them. Still, she works on fixing that relationship more then anything. Republic Remnant Relationships Active/Completed Threads Gears of Change '''Status: '''Inactive Aaralyn returns to Datooine after being stranded on Y'Sad due to her borrowing her Royal Cruiser to her twin sister, only to arrive to an entire mess for the Alliance and the Republic within it. The Chief of State is missing, the Jedi and the Republic are battling among themselves on who has power over the situation. The Princess quickly finds herself favoring the Representative of Doan Kraig Andari who shows much initiative. After a semi-deal being set between the two parts of the faction, the two head to prepare for a meeting for the representatives. Category:Character Category:Y'Sadian/Human Hybrid Category:Republic Remnant Category:Fiore Category:The Alliance Category:Revata Family Category:YSadian Royalty